User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Rose Empress Tora
Rose Empress Tora Skill 'Epidemic God's Possession (High chance of inflicting a random status ailment when attacking & slightly absorbs HP when attacking) 'Burst 'Rose Nightmare (15 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & adds Poison, Weak, Curse and Paralysis effect to all allies' attack for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Demon Thorn Imprisonment (18 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies, adds Poison, Weak, Curse and Paralysis effect to attack for 3 turns & partial HP drain; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Vesper Jade (22 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, adds all status ailments to all allies' attack for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge when attacked; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Polluting Darkness (Adds chance of inflicting a random status ailment when attacking) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Tora is the disciple of Cardes the Malevolent and one of the Six Pillars. She was used by Cardes to carry out a ritual which required an immense number of sacrifices. Aware that this cruel act would scar her for killing many lives, Tora refused and was therefore claimed to be a traitor by numerous gods. Tora was able to escape the situation thanks to a god, only to run into a barrier that was set up by a high-ranking god. Within the barrier contained prisoners who defied the gods' orders. Watching the prisoners destroy each other, Tora decided to fight her own self, causing her to perish. Disclaimer: Long math talks ahead. Reader's discretion is advised. You have been warned. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Tora and her allies have a low chance of inflicting random status ailments to their enemies. Despite the probability of inflicting status ailments being 10% for Curse, Poison and Paralysis and 15% for Weakness, Injury, and Sickness, this probability is actually pretty high. Why? This is where my statistics skills come into play. Let's take Curse for example and our TI-84 calculators. Each unit has a 10% chance of inflicting Curse with Tora's Leader Skill. If we do 1 - (6 C 0) * (1/10)^0 * (9/10)^6, we get 0.468559. Long story short, this means that using all of your units to attack, you have a 47% (rounded-up) chance of inflicting Curse. For math nerds like me (if you don't like math talk, skip to the next paragraph), we take the probability of not inflicting Curse at all and subtract that value from 1. This is to calculate the probability that Curse is inflicted by at least one unit. Since this probability is a combination (the number of different ways that objects can be arranged where order doesn't matter), we use (6 C 0). 6 represents the number of units you possess and 0 represents not inflicting Curse at all. (1/10)^0 represents the occurence at which zero units inflict Curse. (9/10)^6 represents the occurence at which all six units don't inflict Curse. For a shortcut, if you do 1 - binomcdf(6, 0.1, 0) (the syntax for binomial cumulative property is binomcdf(trials, probability, successes), you would still get the same answer. The final answer to this nerdy math portion of this spotlight is 0.468559, which equates to a probability of 47% that at least one unit will inflict Curse. That math segment only talked about Curse. Since I don't want to make this spotlight longer than it's supposed to be, you can consider the fact that you have a higher chance of inflicting status ailments because RNG tests for all of the status ailments mentioned in Tora's Leader Skill. 47% only applies for testing for Curse and for tests involving Paralysis and Poison as well. The probability of inflicting one of the three other status ailments (Weakness, Injury, Sickness) is 62% (for those interested in doing the math, do 1 - binomcdf(6, 0.15, 0)). In theory, you actually have a high chance in inflict at least one of any of the six status ailments with six units at hand. Unfortunately, there are bosses that are immune or resistant to status ailments. However, this Leader Skill can come into play for most bosses in Raid where you can wear down the boss's body parts with status ailments. Another good quest to take advantage of Tora's Leader Skill is in Trial 004, where Luther can get paralyzed, Phee get can get Cursed, and Cardes can get Weakened and Injured. Another nice bonus is the HP drain. This might be a small amount, but combined with the HC you produce, you will find it easier to fill your HP back to full. It's also nice to see that this is a guaranteed chance, making this drain reliable to serve as one factor of healing your squad. A unit we can compare this Leader Skill to is Nalmika. Nalmika grants all allies a 7% chance of inflicting Curse, Poison, and Paralysis and 10% chance of inflicting Injury, Weakness, and Sickness. Nalmika also increases Spark damage by 30%. Compared to Tora's Leader Skill, Tora offers more recovery to the squad and her probabilities of inflicting status ailments are significantly higher. However, one has to consider the fact that Tora is a 7*, who can utilize a lot more skills and techniques than a 6* like Nalmika. Not saying that Nalmika is bad, but Tora can do a lot more than Nalmika can. As a bonus section of this Leader Skill portion of this spotlight (again, skip to next paragraph if you don't want to read math), want to see what happens if you try inflicting Curse using double Tora leads? The probability gets increased to 20%, which means that by using 1 - binomcdf(6, 0.2, 0), we get a probability of 0.7378560003. This equates to a 74% chance of inflicting Curse with at least one unit using double Tora leads. Neat, huh? Boy, that was long... Brave Burst Score: 8/10 MORE MATH?! WHY!? Ahem--So Tora gets a nice 280% damage modifier with her BB. Despite the description lacking "powerful" or "massive", the BB damage is actually quite high. Not only that, it comes with a Curse, Paralysis, Poison, and Weakness EFFECT to all allies. This means that all of your units have a 7% chance of inflicting Curse, Paralysis, and Poison and a 15% chance of inflicting Weakness. Seems extremely low, right? Wrong. This is where my nerdy math talk continues. Using all of your six units to attack, we get a 35% chance of inflicting Curse, Paralysis, and Poison using 1 - binomcdf(6, 0.07, 0) and a 62% chance of inflicting Weakness using 1 - binomcdf(6, 0.15, 0). In the end, you could say that the chance of inflicting Curse, Paralysis, and Poison is a bit low, considering there are higher probabilities like 60% even for BB. However, a 62% chance of inflicting Weakness is relatively good for a BB considering the fact that you have a chance of inflicting Curse, Paralysis, and Poison as well. Want an even higher chance of inflicting those status ailments? Use double Tora leads. This probability from BB actually stacks with the Leader Skill. This means that with double Leader Skills and the BB buff, each unit has a 27% chance of inflicting Paralysis, Curse, and Poison. With all six units attacking, we get an immense 84% chance of inflicting those three elements! Wow! All calculations are done without taking Tora's Extra Skill under consideration. This means with Tora's Extra Skill activated, you will have a higher chance of inflicting those status ailments mentioned above. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Well, I guess I can't complain about doing more math here. After all, I've got an AP Stat exam to study for. This SBB resembles Tora's Leader Skill quite a lot. We get a 500% damage modifier on Tora's SBB, which yields a high damage output. This is very nice considering the fact that we have even more math to do. What do I mean by more math? We have yet ANOTHER status ailment effect on this SBB. Instead of 7% chance in Cursing, Paralyzing, and Poisoning, Tora grants each ally a 10% chance of inflicting those three status ailments along with retaining the 15% chance of inflicting Weakness. Nerdy math talk ahead. By using 1 - binomcdf(6, 0.1, 0), we get a total probability of a 47% chance of inflicting status ailments (Curse, Paralysis, Poison) using all six units to attack. Weakness still gets the 62% chance of inflicting. These probabilities only get better when utilizing double Tora leads. By using double Tora, you're given an 88% total chance of inflicting those three status ailments and a 92% total chance of inflicting Weakness if you attack with all six units. These probabilities are very high to the point where Tora's UBB might not have to be used. As an added bonus, Tora drains 30-35% of the damage dealt to enemies. With the 500% damage modifier on her SBB, Tora can drain quite a lot. This makes it easier for your squad, especially when Tora's HP is full as HC distribution will only go towards units that are not at full HP. All calculations are done without taking Tora's Extra Skill under consideration. This means with Tora's Extra Skill activated, you will have a higher chance of inflicting those status ailments mentioned above. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 At this rate, I could get a 5 on the AP exam, given this amount of practice in applying statistics to this spotlight. Ever thought of why Tora's UBB only says "powerful" in the description? This is wrong. Why? Because Tora's damage modifier is 1000%. But that's not all. Tora grants all allies a 100% of inflicting random status ailments. We don't even need to do any math here as we are guaranteed to inflict status ailments to enemies. As long as Tora's BB/SBB doesn't get used for 3 turns, you can take advantage of this awesome buff for 3 turns. Inflicting status ailments hasn't gotten easier than this with Tora. Another awesome thing is the "BB regen when attacked" buff. 5-10 BC upon damage taken is the highest buff in the game. This buff is also very nice to take advantage of since squads tend to have a problem with BB gauge filling. Note: In a future patch of Brave Frontier, UBB buffs can stack on top of BB/SBB buffs. This means that you don't have to worry about Tora's BB/SBB buffs overwriting her UBB buff. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Math just can't escape me. Though, I do have to keep my word in loving mathematics for those reading my profile page. Tora herself gets an 8% chance of inflicting Curse, Paralysis, and Poison and a 10% chance of inflicting Injury, Weakness, and Sickness. This is a very nice addition to the squad. Even if it's just one unit, Tora will be the one unit to have an 18% chance of inflicting Curse, Paralysis, and Poison with her SBB buff. With double Tora leads, both Toras will have a 28% chance of inflicting Curse, Paralysis. The chance that at least one of the two Toras inflict status ailments is 48%. Not bad, huh? This is without her BB/SBB/UBB buffs. Arena Score: 8/10 The key points here are her status inflicting abilities. If Paralysis and/or Curse ever hit your enemies, it's game over for them. While Cursed, units can only attack and will most likely be dead before the Curse wears off. Same thing goes for Paralysis, but the unit cannot move at all. As a Leader, all of your five units are given a chance of inflict status ailments. Most importantly, you want to inflict Curse and Paralysis. Think of this. Curse or Paralysis = Dead Unit. Think that the probability of inflicting status ailments is too low? Try equipping your units with Evil Halberds and see how the battle goes. However, you do have to watch out as this is still not a reliable way to defeat your opponent's units. Tora's Drop Check on her normal attack is 26 BC, which is very good to use in Arena. With 7* units coming out, those units have enough Drop Checks to fill all of your BB gauges ready for the second turn given the right sphere setups. Stats Score: 9/10 Overall, Tora has balanced stats and these stats are pretty high. The stat changes are very high when affected by type. As always, aim for more survivability to utilize the most out of Tora's abilities. In terms of typing, my type preference for Tora is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 As awesome as Tora may sound, there are instances where Tora's abilities might be useless when you are against bosses that are immune to status ailments. However, her stats are good, so she acts as a tank. In places where bosses are vulnerable to status ailments, Tora shines as she can apply status ailment buffs to all allies. Inflicting status ailments can be crucial to victory as you can cancel out or delay enemy HP thresholds where the enemy does an ultimate attack or an attack that could potentially cripple your squad. If you need an understanding about bosses and their resistances, check their pages to see if the bosses have any resistances or immunity to status ailments before using Tora. You might think that the chances of inflicting status ailments are low compared to units like Semira and Nalmika. According the statistics, it is better to have more chances in succeeding than one chance, even when comparing the binomial cumulative probability and the one-chance probability. If you are in some sort of statistics class or have taken it, you would understand that the more trials you do, the more "normal" the distribution is. A normal distribution is where the mean and the median of the distribution is equal to each other. That said, with a single unit dealing status ailments, there is still that small chance in which you can fail to inflict status ailments. Conclusion Total Score: 8.1/10 My AP Statistics exam is done! Looks like the practices done here worked out quite well! Back to Tora, people seem to underestimate her. I see comments around different sites, including Wiki, Reddit, and more. Some seem to say that Tora is bad. If you have pulled a Tora, keep her! She will be useful in your squad! An epic battle between disciple and god! Who would win? Tora! Cardes! Comment below on what you think of Tora! Are you going to use her against Cardes in Trial 004? Are you going to venture through Ishgria with Tora in a future patch? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Cardes the Malevolent *Dark Legend Magress *Cyclone Emperor Tazer *Brimstone Emperor Alpha Category:Blog posts